A call centre is also referred to as a customer service centre, it is a comprehensive information service system integrated with enterprises, which is based on computer communication integration techniques and makes full use of integration of multiple functions of communication networks and computer networks, and it is also a specialized system for a group of agents or business representatives of a company to process centrally incoming calls and make calls so as to contact customers. The call centre, such as 10000 in the telecommunication industry and 95555 in the financial industry, can provide users with various services, such as call, fax, email and the like, which are mainly used to cope with requirements, complaints, suggestions and enquiries put forward by users to an enterprise.
As the rapid development of cloud computing techniques, a cloud call centre based on cloud computing arises, which has an increasingly wide application ranges, furthermore, typically features of the cloud call centre include its distributed nature, convenience to be expanded and separation of hardware from services, which make it possible for an agent to log in to any blade servers. The so-called blade server is one of many types of servers that include a tower server, a rack server and a blade server, and it refers to a server of which multiple cards can be inserted into a case having a standard height, and it also refers to a server, having high reliability, high density and low cost, designed in particularly for special applications and high-density computing environments. As indicated by its name, a blade server resembles a “blade”, and each “blade” is actually one motherboard.
An agent can log in to any blade servers, a call can be initiated on any blade servers, and an inter-agent call is likely to cross over multiple different blade servers. Since memory information of multiple blade servers cannot be shared or used in common, that is to say, when an agent logs in to a blade server and gets registered there, then registration information of the agent will be stored in the blade server, and other blade servers where the agent does not log in or get registered cannot acquire the registration information of the agent, thus making information unable to be shared or used in common.
Existing techniques have a problem that information unification between multiple different blade servers cannot be ensured for an inter-agent call when the inter-agent call is an inter-agent cross-blade-server call since information cannot be shared or used in common between various blade servers, thereby resulting in great difficulties in performing cooperatively a complete call.